Fiesta en Ciudad Luminalia
by DavidTrainer2014
Summary: Los chicos son invitados a una fiesta en ciudad Luminalia, Serena acaso tratara de pedirle a Ash que valla con ella y le cuente lo que ella siente de el? (Amourshipping)


Genero: Romantico, Comedia  
Tema: Amourshipping

Fiesta en Ciudad Luminalia

Nuestros heroes acaban de llegar a ciudad Luminalia para la batalla de gimnasio de Ash que tendria con Clemont, pero antes estaban descansando en el centro Pokemon donde se encontraban solo Ash, Pikachu y Serena

¡Qué gran mañana! Dijo Ash  
Si que hermoso este dia. Respondio Serena y de repente llegaron Clemont y Bonnie con noticias  
Chicos tenemos noticias. Dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo  
Que noticias? Pregunto Serena  
Nos invitaron a todos a una fiesta en el centro de ciudad Luminalia. Dijo Clemont entusiasmado  
Y cual es el tema de la fiesta? Pregunto Ash  
Estan celebrando en como salvaste a el Garchomp hace 2 meses. Dijo Bonnie a Ash  
Enserio, por ese incidente, no fue para tanto. Dijo Ash con un tono de orgullo  
Es mi oportunidad de invitar a Ash a la fiesta. Pensó Serena con una cara de animada  
Y a cuando es la fiesta? Pregunto Serena  
Hoy a media noche. Dijo Bonnie  
Que bien! así me da tiempo para entrenar con mis Pokemon para nuestra batalla Clemont

Mas tarde al medio día Serena estaba practicando en como invitar a Ash a la fiesta, hasta que de repente Bonnie aparece 

Ash quisieras... ir... uh no puedo hacerlo. Se dijo asi misma Serena triste  
Serena con quien hablas? Pregunto Bonnie con cara de sospecho  
BONNIE! Eh… no… estaba hablando con nadie. Dijo Serena a Bonnie preocupada por si supiera que estaba practicando en invitar a Ash  
Enserio parecía que estabas practicando en como invitar a Ash a la fiesta. Dijo Bonnie  
Bonnie te puedo confesar algo? Pregunto Serena con un suspiro  
Claro. Respondió Bonnie  
Pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie en especial a Ash. Le pidió Serena  
Lo prometo. Prometió Bonnie  
Me... Gusta... Ash! Dijo Serena muy aliviada  
En serio ¡Que lindo! Exclamo Bonnie  
Me a gustado Ash desde el dia que me ayudo cuando éramos niños y el es la razón la cual yo sigo en este viaje. Confeso Serena  
Y porque no solo le preguntas que salga contigo a la fiesta. Pregunto Bonnie  
No puedo y sino siente lo mismo que siento por el, y si me dice que no. Dijo Serena algo triste  
Tengo una idea y si trato de hacer que Ash te invite sin que sepa que le gustas. Propuso Bonnie  
Enserio harias eso por mí? Dijo Serena feliz  
Claro eres como mi hermana y debo tratar de que tengas un novio en este caso Ash, al igual que tengo que darle una novia a mi hermano pero esa es otra historia. Dijo Bonnie

Mas tarde Ash estaba entrenando con Pikachu y Hawlucha, y mientras Clemont estaba observando como entrenaban aparece Bonnie

Ash te quiero hacer una pregunta muy importante. Dijo Bonnie a Ash  
Si que es? Pregunto Ash  
Alguna vez has invitado a alguna chica especial a alguna fiesta? Pregunto Bonnie  
No... creo que no. Dijo Ash  
Bonnie porque preguntas eso? Pregunto Clemont con cara de curiosidad  
Por nada solo quería saber si Ash quisiera invitar a alguna chica especial a la fiesta como Serena. Dijo Bonnie  
Invitar a Serena? No lose. Se preguntó a si mismo Ash  
Vamos Ash, Serena se lo merece ella ha hecho mucho por ti, ella te animo cuando perdiste en tu primera batalla de gimnasio en Kalos, no crees que deberías hacer algo bueno por ella. Dijo Bonnie

Creo que tienes razón es tiempo de hacer algo bueno por Serena por la gran amiga que es. Se decidio Ash y fue a buscar a Serena

Mas tarde Ash estaba buscando a Serena para preguntarle si quisiera ir con él a la fiesta, hasta que la encontro  
Serena te estaba buscando. Dijo Ash con cara de alivio  
Si, que sucede? Pregunta Serena  
Yo me preguntaba si quisieras venir conmigo a la fiesta esta noche? Le pregunto Ash a Serena  
Si... Si me encantaría. Dijo Serena súper feliz  
Enserio genial, bueno nos vemos en la noche. Dijo Ash feliz mientras se iba a preparar  
Ya cuando Ash se había ido Serena se dijo a si misma "Si, no puedo creer que me invito, tengo que verme hermosa para él, me tengo que comprar un vestido, esta será la mejor noche de mi vida!"

Era casi media noche y estaba Ash con un traje puesto con su Pikachu al lado rumbo al Centro Pokemon para recoger a Serena cuando de pronto hubo una explosión

Que está pasando? Dijo Ash preocupado  
Al parecer encontramos al torpe y a su Pikachu. Dijo una voz muy familiar  
Un momento, el equipo Rocket que están haciendo? Pregunto Ash molesto  
Tranquilo no robaremos a PIkachu. Dijo Jessie  
Te robaremos a ti. Dijo Meowth lanzando una red que captura a Ash, pero Pikachu la esquivo y trato de liberar a Ash pero la red era resistente a los ataques tipos eléctricos, asi que Ash le dijo a Pikachu que le dijera a Serena lo que paso, y asi Pikachu fue a buscar a Serena.

Mientras en la entrada del centro Pokemon estaba Serena con un vestido rojo puesto 

Donde estara Ash? Dijo Serena asi misma preocupada, hasta que llega Pikachu  
Pikachu? Donde esta Ash? Pregunta Serena y Pikachu trato de explicarle lo que paso pero solo decía su nombre.  
Ash está en problemas verdad. Dijo Serena haciendo Pikachu agitar su cabeza diciendo que si

Vamos. Dijo Serena mientras ella y Pikachu corrieron al bosque hasta encontrar el escondite del Equipo Rocket.

Mientras el Equipo Rocket esta comunicándose con Giovanni para decirle que han robado un Froakie, Un Fletchinder y un Hawlucha  
Serena, Pikachu tienen que salir de aqui antes de que los atrapen. Dijo Ash preocupado  
No nos iremos sin ti. Dijo Serena causando la atención de Meowth  
No puede ser la torpe y Pikachu vinieron a rescatar al torpe. Dijo Meowth molesto

Que que está sucediendo. Pregunto Giovanni desde el comunicador  
Nada Jefe nosotros nos ocupamos. Dijo Jessie nerviosa  
Si déjelo en nuestras manos. dijo James nervioso  
Adiós. Dijeron Jessie y James mientras terminaban la comunicación

Muy bien si quieres liberar al torpe, danos a Pikachu. Dijo Jessie  
No les daremos nada. Dijo Serena firme  
Entonces vamos a luchar, Ve Inkay. Dijo James sacando a Inkay, y lo mismo hace Jessie con Pumpkaboo  
Serena: Ve Fennekin. Dice Serena sacando a Fennekin  
Inkay usa rayo psíquico. Le ordena James, e Inkay lanza el rayo, pero Fennekin lo esquiva  
Pumpkaboo usa pulso umbrío. Ordena Jessie, pero el ataque falla  
Fennekin usa lanzallamas. Ordeno Serena y Fennekin lanza el fuego hacia Pumpkaboo y lo debilita  
Inkay usa tu tinta. Ordeno James, e Inkay lanza su tinta y le cae a los ojos de Fennekin  
Fennekin no! Exclama preocupada Serena  
Es nuestra oportunidad Inkay, tacleada. Ordeno James, e Inkay taclea a Fennekin  
Serena: Que hago? no se qué hacer. Dijo Serena angustiada  
Serena, no te alarmes mantente tranquila y no te rindas recuerda lo que te dije de niños ¨No te rindas hasta el final¨ tu me ayudaste a recordarla a hora es tiempo que tu la recuerdes. Dijo Ash animando a Serena  
Ash... Tienes razón no puedo rendirme asi, Fennekin usa lanzallamas enfrente de ti. Ordeno Serena con seguridad y Fennekin aun con los ojos cubiertos de tinta logra darle a Inkay y lo debilita

Mientras yo tenga este boton el torpe no lograra salir. Dijo Meowth con una sonrisa malvada  
Pikachu usa cola de hierro en Meowth y presiona el botón. Le ordeno Ash y Pikachu uso cola de hierro en Meowth y presiono el botón el cual dejo libre a Ash  
Solo hay algo más que hay que hacer, Pikachu impactrueno. Le dijo Ash a Pikachu y el uso impactrueno en el Equipo Rocket sacándolos a volar

Eso fue genial Pikachu, y Serena... gracias por salvarme. Ash le agradeció a Serena dulcemente  
No fue para tanto. Dijo Serena sonrojada  
Espera que hora es? Pregunto Ash  
La fiesta! Dijo Serena y de ahí se fueron porque se les hacía tarde.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta ya estaban Clemont y Bonnie preguntándose en donde están Ash y Serena  
Ya se tardaron mucho, donde estarán? Pregunto preocupado Clemont  
Hermano mira ahí vienen. Dijo Bonnie aliviada  
Llegamos. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
Donde estaban? Pregunto Clemont  
Luego te digo, pero creo que el baile va a comenzar. Dijo Ash llevando a Serena a la pista de baile  
Si el baile va a comenzar. Dijo Serena sonrojada y Bonnie después le susurro a Serena suerte con Ash  
Mientras Ash llevaba a Serena a la pista de baile se dieron cuenta de que Fennekin estaba acariciando la pokebola de Froakie  
Fennekin te sucede algo? Pregunto Serena  
Yo sé lo que quiere, quiere estar con Froakie. Dijo Ash sacando a Froakie de su pokebola  
Y cuando Froakie apareció Fennekin lo acaricio lo cual puso a Froakie sonrojado 

Ash y Serena llegan a la pista y comienzan a bailar una canción lenta

Ash esta noche es mágica, gracias. Dijo Serena muy contenta  
Por todo lo que me has dado, yo te doy esta bella noche. Dijo Ash  
Ay algo que eh querido decirte desde el día en que nos conocimos. Dijo Serena nerviosa

Si, que es? Pregunto Ash  
Tu... me... Gustas! Dijo Serena muy sonrojada  
Serena tu eres la persona que me da fuerzas, tu eres la que me da alegría, Yo también Te... Amo

Fin


End file.
